Hear Me
by SarnaKiro
Summary: Something strange is brewing in Hades that even Koryu doesn't know about. When Kokahu is woken up and Shuichiro's soul is destroyed, the slim demon is called away. And what's with the woman looking for someone?


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Wish' or any of its characters nor do I own this song.**

**------------------------------------------**

_Hear me,_

The woman's eyes searched the city around her.

_Hear me._

She walked on, trying to ignore the rain soaking her close.

_You gotta be out there, You gotta be somewhere _

Or did she feel it at all? She walked with a limp.

_Wherever you are, I'm waiting _

All around her, street shops began to close as the storm grew closer, trailing behind the woman like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

_Cause there are these nights, when I sing myself to sleep _

Several owners noticed her peculiar actions. Not once did she look in the windows. In fact, she was walking on the **edge** of the sidewalk. eyes **closed** as though looking for something within her.

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me_

She kept on in this manner until she came upon a park with wisteria growing upon man made arbors.

_Are you listening? _

She stopped, reaching up to caress a thin, blossom lit bough. Slowly she opened her eyes revealing dark blue, almost black irises. The strange female let out a sad sigh.

_Hear me, I'm crying out 'I'm ready now'. Turn my world upside down, find me_

Finally, unable to stop itself, the rain fell heavily upon her making it impossible to ignore the chill. She shivered.

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud. I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please_

She pulled the black hood of her trench coat over her hair and began moving on again. Her limp grew worse and she shut her eyes.

_Hear me_.

The woman stumbled slightly, but kept moving, walking into the forest of skyscrapers.

_Can you hear me?_

She pulled herself past a hospital, eyes flickering open just enough to take a peak.

_I used to be scared of letting someone in. But it gets so lonely, being on my own. No one to talk to. No one to hold me _

She inhaled and stopped, turning a blind face to a city tree. She took another breath and seemed to relax ever so slightly and let her perfect posture fall slightly.

_I'm not always strong. Oh, I need you here _

"Where are you?" her voice was horse and dry, yet pleasant and balanced in tone.

_Are you listening?_

She plopped down right in the middle of a puddle, once again oblivious. The smallest of magic flickered around her, yet no symbols glowed on her forehead.

_Hear me, I'm crying out 'I'm ready now'. Turn my world upside down, find me I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud_.

A slightly irked look came over her face.

_I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please _

The woman stood,

_Hear me! _

Only to slip back on her face, hands not quick enough to catch her.

_I'm restless and wild. I fall but I try. I need someone to understand (can you hear me?) _

She managed to fix her traitorous feet beneath her and move on once more, at a slightly faster pace, her limp even more recognizable.

_I'm lost in my thoughts. And baby, I fought for all that I've got _

"They'll find you first."

_Can you hear me? _

She treaded up a a fire escape her leg leaving blood dripping on its bars.

_Hear me, I'm crying out 'I'm ready now'. Turn my world upside down, find me, I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

She stood up on the roof, searching around, looking for something.

_I need you to see I'm screaming for you, to please _

The ledge of the building barely held her weight as she leaned out, reaching.

_Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! _

The smallest of smiles toyed with her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. It was a hollow smile, like the one an abused child gives when it knows it won't get beat that night.

_Can you?_

Beneath her hand formed a ball of light.

_Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! Hear me! _

She clasped her hands around it.

_Can you hear me? (oh, no)_

"...Finally..." she breathed.

_Hear me. Hear me... hear me? _

A shadow fell over her. A minute later, the light had shattered.

**------------------------------------------**

Koryu sat, finishing off his diner at the Kudo residence. He came around at least weekly while Hohaku slept and Ruri and Hari every other week. Normally they would have been there this day, but Kokuyo had glowered at them severely last week for finally gaining the courage to hand on him.

_This is the fifth time she had gone into the tree._

The demon stood, walking onto the porch so he could stare at said tree without getting soaked by the heavy thunder storm. It had grown to monstrous size in the past four centuries. The large plant was one of the only things that remained the same over time. The park, the hospital, and the Kudo house were the only other things. Even the cat once called Sango was gone for now. The situation was almost depressing, yet he had gotten used to the pattern by now.

He blinked at the suddenly bright sunlight. "The rain just...stopped?" He covered his sensitive eyes to look up. Sure enough the clouds were parting. But this strange occurrence was the least of his worries.

A bright light consumed him. Blinking, his eyes fell upon Kohaku lying on the ground, shaking before a withered tree. The tree she had been sleeping in.

"**Kohaku!**" He cried out in shock before he could stop himself. Immediately foot steps could be heard from the house behind him.

Hisui pushed open the door, eyes quickly growing wide. "Kohaku?"

"But, but! It's only been eighty-three years!" He hollered at her, earning a seething glare from Kokuyo that promised pain later.

The former air master ran forward cradling the cute angel in her arms simply holding her. Kohaku shook, sobbing into her mentor's shoulder.

"Hey, dingbat," Koryu questioned, not bothering to wait for her to stop. He didn't have that patience. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Gone!" She cried in a muffled sob.

"What's gone?"

"Shuichiro's soul...gone!"

'**WHAT!**"

Kokuyo grimaced. "A demon must have got a hold of it and ate it," he said so only his demon counter part could hear.

The smaller spawn of Hell quickly grew outraged**. "I'll kill him!" **Forming a more suitable outfit, he jumped over the fence and ran off the street.

Hisui gave her mate a worried look, only to receive a shake of the head. "He needs this. Plus it saves me the hassle of-"

"**AHHHHHhhhhhhHHHHH!**"

The green eyed angle blanched as Kokuyo jumped over the wall. He didn't like the sight before him.

The troublesome demon was on his knees, clutching his head as blood dripped from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. A look of anguish was plastered an his features and his body was rigid.

"Stand up," he growled, grabbing the slender form by the arm only to be shoved away.

"No.. have to-"

"You can find that demon later!" The sight of his cousin so injured was startling.

"I've been summoned." With that, he ran off.

"Summoned?" A disgruntled look came over him. "But that would take a demon of equal of higher strength." His father never bothered with summons to the mind, they would kill the person no matter the demon's power.

But Koryu wasn't thinking about all that. It didn't matter the only thing going through his mind was '_This had better be important!_' and a demanding '_**Hear** me! **Find** me!_' so strong it made his head throb at the very memory. "Very good," he grumbled picking up his feet a little faster and took flight as he headed farther and farther into the metal jungle.

**------------------------------------------**

That was _Hear Me_ by Kelly Clarkson. And this is my first 'Wish' fic (big cheesey smile). PLease R&R


End file.
